


And When the Party's Over

by Missy



Category: Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Undressing, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 23:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And when the party's over, you can fall in love with me."  Eugene and Rapunzel, after the wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And When the Party's Over

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle, Prompt:Tangled, Eugene Fitzherbert/Rapunzel, first time, wedding night, eager, undressing, kiss, fun

It was past midnight before they found themselves alone again. Eugene considered the hours they’d spent schmoozing and eating for a short moment and dismissed the new memories as unimportant beside the brilliant glow of Rapunzel’s eyes and healthy flush that flooded her cheeks as she flittered from table to table, receiving an entire night’s worth of teasing from the assembled lords and ladies o the house. He had insisted on carrying her – quite literally – away from the party when the clock struck three, the bride laughing and bright-eyed as they exited to find their own 

Her energy was utterly unspent after so many hours of hobnobbing and dancing – now she nearly leapt from his arms and onto the bed, fully dressed but trying to squirm herself naked as she waited for his entrance, literal and figurative, into the bed. There were no ladies maids to wait on her, nor groomsmen to attend him – Eugene stumbled out of his wedding finery until she rose, laughing, from the cushions to help him undress.

Together, they stripped away his shirt and vest. Rapunzel paused at the sight of his bare flesh gleaming in the torchlight, running her palm curiously along the ripple of his muscular arms. 

“Are you glad you waited for so long?” Rapunzel asked, as she rested her hand on his forearm.

“Yeah. Not that it wasn’t torture for me, princess,” he said, sitting down to remove his boots, “But you were more than worth the wait.” 

She scooted over to join him. “Gosh, everything was so wonderful today, and the food, and the dancing, and…” he cupped her chin, suddenly, giving her lips a gentle kiss. 

***

Rapunzel couldn’t ever recall a time where someone had cared enough about her to take the time to undress her. She sat perfectly, seriously still, wary, watching Eugene as he ducked around the elaborate confection she had been sewn into hours ago, pulling and trimming strings. When her whalebone corset gave way, he kissed the red marks stamped onto her flesh, nuzzling against the small of her back just to feel her draw breath, sharp and deep.

In the end – when he lay between her legs and pierced her chastity, sprinkling the sheets with blood, she felt not a bit of the pain, and only the pleasure of a full and complete union. 

She had forgotten all about the pleasure of dancing, the splendor of the wedding. The truest magic lay between them, in their hearts and behind the doors of their chamber.


End file.
